Brother
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan tertegun melihat wajah Akashi yang tersenyum penuh arti di depannya. Rasanya mulut Natsume mengering ketika Akashi berkata dengan nada yang ditekankan, "Sejak kapan kau memiliki pilihan?"/"Kau bisa berteriak sekeras apapun. Tak akan ada yang datang menolongmu, kakak."/Akashi x Natsume/Fanfic Commission for Maggieany./Mind to RnR?


Hari itu, Akashi Seijuro tak pernah mengira kehidupannya akan berubah drastis dari sekarang.

"Natsume... Reiko?"

"Ya. Itu namanya," ucap sang ayah tanpa membalikkan kursinya untuk melihat anaknya yang sudah berada di depan mejanya. Kesepuluh jarinya saling mengait dengan siku masing-masing di atas lengan kursinya, kedua matanya masih fokus melihat pemandangan di luar jendelanya, "tapi terakhir kudengar... dia sudah meninggal karena sakit."

Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Meski begitu, dia tidak bergerak dari posisinya sama sekali, "Lalu, kenapa kau memintaku menemuinya?" diam sejenak, dia mendengus menahan tawa, "Tunggu dulu. Kau tidak memintaku untuk mencari kuburannya, 'kan?" tanya Akashi lagi, terdengar nada mengejek di sana.

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab selama beberapa detik. Dia terdengar menghela napasnya, "Tidak. Bukan dia yang perlu kau cari," kepala keluarga Akashi itu memutar kursinya. Sehingga kini dia dan anak tunggalnya itu bisa saling menatap kedua mata satu sama lain, "tapi cucunya. Dari kabar terbaru yang kudengar, seluruh keluarga Reiko sudah tiada—termasuk anak-anaknya, meninggalkan cucu Reiko ini sebagai satu-satunya anak yang memiliki hubungan kandung dengannya."

Akashi hanya diam. Tidak berniat memotong penjelasan sang ayah.

"Natsume Reiko adalah wanita yang juga membantu proses kelahiranmu dulu. Dia berteman baik dengan nenekmu, bahkan Shiori sampai menganggapnya sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri. Singkat kata, dia sudah seperti keluarga jauh kita. Namun, terakhir kali kami menemuinya adalah saat kau masih duduk di kelas dua SD—itu juga jika aku tidak salah ingat."

Mendengar ini, Akashi sempat mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Seperti mencoba mengingat wajah wanita tua ini. Tentu saja ekspresinya itu membuat Akashi Masaomi menambahkan, "Kau tidak akan ingat wajahnya, Seijuro. Kau bertemu dengan dia hanya pada saat kau bayi dan ketika dia ke sini, kau sedang masuk sekolah. Mungkin Shiori pernah memberi tahumu, tapi entahlah kalau kau mengingatnya atau tidak," ucapnya.

Akashi akhirnya berhenti berpikir dan kembali fokus dengan perkataan ayahnya. Masaomi terlihat mendengus sebelum berkata, "Singkat cerita, aku ingin mengangkat cucu Reiko ini sebagai anak. Anggota baru keluarga kita."

Meski hanya sekilas, kedua mata Akashi sedikit membulat kaget.

"Kalau informasi yang kudengar tidak salah, dia harusnya akan naik kelas dua SMA. Seumuran denganmu. Dia tinggal di salah satu kota kecil di luar Kyoto," Masaomi memberi jeda, lalu menatap kedua mata Akashi yang berwarna merah... seperti istrinya yang telah meninggal dulu.

"Aku ingin kau membujuknya lalu membawanya kemari untuk tinggal bersama kita. Sebagai pembukaan, aku sudah mengirim surat dan asistenku ke keluarga Fujiwara untuk memberi tahu kabar ini. Mereka memang terlihat berat hati, tapi pada akhirnya keputusan tetap berada di tangan anak itu."

Masaomi memicingkan kedua matanya. Bibirnya tersembunyi di balik kedua tangannya yang saling mengait di atas meja.

"Mereka hanya keluarga biasa yang tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun... apalagi melawan keluarga Akashi. Tekankan saja mereka dengan kekuasaan, maka mereka tidak punya pilihan lain untuk memberikan cucu Reiko pada kita."

Akashi yang sedari tadi menatap kedua mata ayahnya itu akhirnya mulai melihat ke bawah. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ekspresinya terlihat datar saat dia membuka mulutnya, "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanyanya.

"...Apa?"

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan dia?" Akashi kembali melihat sang ayah, "Benarkah hanya sekedar balas budi pada wanita bernama Reiko itu, atau—"

"Salah satunya memang itu," potong Masaomi cepat. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, "tapi sisanya... mungkin karena aku mulai kasihan padamu."

Kedua mata Akashi menggelap, "Apa maksud ayah?"

"Kau kehilangan ibumu di usia muda, kehilangan teman-teman terkuatmu, dan yang paling penting... kehilangan masa kejayaanmu perlahan tapi pasti."

Menyadari maksud Masaomi adalah kekalahannya saat pertandingan basket melawan Seirin beberapa waktu lalu, ujung kedua mata Akashi berkedut. Tapi dengan luar biasa, dia masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu seakan menahan napasnya.

"Belum lagi ditambah dengan beban yang harus kau pikul sebagai satu-satunya penerus keluarga Akashi. Sebagai kepala keluarga yang harus memastikan kau masih memegang peranmu, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko."

Tatapan sang ayah terasa begitu menusuk. Tapi Akashi segera menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Tapi harus kuakui, perkataan ibumu yang sempat kuabaikan beberapa tahun silam ternyata... memang benar. Dukungan moral juga diperlukan sebagai jaminan agar kau tidak gila dengan semua beban ini. Aku tidak memperhatikanmu sedikit saja dan kau sudah mulai melemah. Kau langsung melupakan tujuan keluarga Akashi untuk selalu menang. Benar-benar memalukan."

Masaomi menghela napasnya.

"Aku mulai menyesal tidak mengikuti sarannya sejak dulu. Seijuro, kupikir kau sudah dewasa dan bisa berdiri sendiri, tapi sekarang aku sudah kehilangan kepercayaanku padamu," Masaomi berdiri dari kursinya. Akashi masih diam tak bersuara, membiarkan ayahnya itu menghinanya sepuasnya—seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, "aku tidak akan memintamu berhenti bermain basket, aku tahu itu justru akan semakin memperburuk performamu. Di sisi lain, aku juga harus mengakui aku tak bisa menjalankan peranku sebagai ayah sepenuhnya karena pekerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan."

Melirik Akashi yang mulai menundukkan kepalanya, kepala keluarga yang tegas itu berjalan memutari meja. Sehingga kini dia dan Akashi saling berdiri berhadapan, memperlihatkan perbedaan tinggi mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh. Dari posisi ini, Masaomi bisa melihat emosi anaknya itu dari kedua tangan yang terkepal cukup kuat hingga kuku-kuku menembus kulit telapak tangannya.

Meskipun begitu, Masaomi tetap tidak peduli. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Karena itu, dukungan moral terakhir yang bisa kupikirkan untukmu adalah memberimu saudara."

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, bibir tipisnya terpisah satu sama lain. Menunggu ayahnya melanjutkan, "Setidaknya di umurmu yang sekarang, kau sudah tidak membutuhkan ibu yang baru. Aku juga tidak berniat menikah lagi. Bukankah ini ide yang bagus? Kau akan memiliki teman lain yang seumuran denganmu tinggal di rumah yang terlalu besar ini. Kalian bisa saling berbagi ilmu dan pengalaman. Dan yang paling penting... mendukung satu sama lain." Jelas Masaomi panjang lebar.

Penjelasan Masaomi pada akhirnya membuat Akashi menghela napas lelah, "Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau tinggal di rumah ini?"

Senyum Masaomi menghilang, "Kau harus bisa membuatnya mau. Aku tidak peduli dengan cara apa yang kau pakai, bahkan meski itu membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikutimu," pria berambut cokelat itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "aku sudah memberi jadwal kedatanganmu pada keluarga Fujiwara. Aku ingin dia sudah berada di rumah kita paling lambat tiga hari dari sekarang." Ucap Masaomi dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Tidak peduli meski Akashi belum membalasnya, Masaomi kembali berjalan mendekati meja lalu mengambil sepucuk foto di atasnya. Dia memberikan foto itu pada Akashi yang dengan ragu menerimanya. Mengamati wajah anak di foto itu yang sedang tertawa dengan teman di sampingnya. Sepertinya foto itu diambil diam-diam oleh suruhan ayahnya dari sudut mati yang tak disangka anak tersebut.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang keeemasan dengan warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya. Seperti kata Masaomi, laki-laki itu memang terlihat seumuran dengannya. Akashi memicingkan kedua matanya berbahaya. Untuk beberapa alasan... senyumnya yang terlihat bahagia dan ekspresinya yang cerah seakan tidak memiliki beban hidup itu—

—sangat dibenci Akashi.

Seolah melihat tangan Akashi yang mulai meremas foto itu, Masaomi dengan tenang berkata, "Mengesampingkan ekspresinya yang terlihat senang di foto itu, kudengar dia memiliki masa lalu yang cukup menyedihkan."

Akashi tidak bergeming. Masaomi harus mengakui kemampuan anaknya dalam menyembunyikan emosinya itu memang cukup baik.

Pria tua tersebut kembali mendengus, "Dia sudah berpindah-pindah dari satu keluarga ke keluarga lain. Untuk beberapa alasan, sepertinya mereka tidak bisa mengurusnya karena sikapnya yang aneh. Shiori juga pernah bercerita kalau Natsume Reiko adalah wanita yang aneh... mungkin sifat itu menurun kepada cucunya." Ucapnya. Dia kembali melihat Akashi yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Pada dasarnya pasangan Fujiwara yang menerima cucu Reiko ini juga sudah tua, mereka tak akan hidup lebih lama lagi," ujar Masaomi tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun, "ini demi kebaikan kita semua. Simbiosis mutualisme. Dia akan mendapat keluarga baru yang jauh lebih baik dan kau akan mendapat saudara yang bisa menemanimu kapan saja—bahkan meskipun aku tak ada di rumah untuk mengawasimu. Aku bisa mempercayakannya untuk membantumu sampai kau siap menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi."

Mendengar ini, Akashi kembali membuka mulutnya dan tangannya yang memegang foto calon saudara barunya itu jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya. Dia menatap sang ayah yang balik menatapnya tajam.

Suaranya menghilang entah kemana ketika Masaomi kembali berbicara.

"Sebelum itu terjadi, tak ada salahnya kita mengambilnya lebih dulu, 'kan?"

Akashi Seijuro masih tak mengerti sampai detik ini...

"Anak bernama Natsume Takashi itu."

...mengapa dia meremas foto di tangan kanannya hingga kusut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **X**_ _Cross-Over_ _ **X**_

 _ **Natsume Yuujinchou © Midorikawa Yuki**_

 **.**

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Rate : M_

 _Main pair : AkaNatsu (Akashi x Natsume)_

 _Genres : Romance/Tragedy_

 _Warnings : semi-OOC, lemon, heavy theme, semi-explicit language, etc_

 **.**

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Maggieany**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BROTHER**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kenapa... semuanya selalu datang terlambat?

Natsume Takashi meremas kertas di tangannya. Perasaannya terus tercampur aduk sejak kedatangan surat itu dan pria yang tak dikenalnya ke rumah keluarga Fujiwara yang sudah menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati.

Awalnya Natsume sama sekali tak berniat untuk membukanya. Tapi, didorong firasat kuat yang mengatakan dia akan menyesal seumur hidup jika tak membuka surat itu, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Natsume merobek pembukanya. Ternyata isinya tak hanya surat, tapi juga foto-foto lama neneknya yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Tentu saja Natsume Takashi tahu itu adalah neneknya. Karena meski tak pernah bertemu, Natsume masih sempat melihat foto-foto neneknya tersebut meski tidak begitu jelas dari album tua yang sekarang sudah berada entah dimana. Lalu semuanya terkonfirmasi ketika kucing bernama Nyanko- _sensei_ yang berada di dekatnya langsung reflek meneriakkan nama Reiko begitu Natsume mengeluarkan fotonya.

Tidak salah lagi.

Tapi... bagaimana bisa neneknya itu memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Akashi yang terkenal akan kekuasaan bisnisnya yang besar di Kyoto tersebut?

Di salah satu foto, Natsume Reiko terlihat tertawa senang dengan seorang wanita yang lebih muda darinya. Berambut merah, namun wajahnya tak begitu jelas karena tertutup debu yang sudah lama menempel di sana. Natsume mencoba menggaruk debu itu, namun justru perilakunya membuat wajah wanita berambut merah panjang itu tergores hingga akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya. Menyadari ini, Natsume menghela napasnya kasar lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tatami kamarnya.

Nyanko- _sensei_ masih duduk dengan keempat kakinya dilipat di bawah tubuh besarnya. Dia tepat berada di samping perut Natsume. Kucing berwarna dasar putih dengan corak abu-abu dan kuning itu membuka sebelah matanya, "Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya.

Natsume menggeleng sebelum menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya, "Aku benar-benar... tidak tahu," bisiknya. Dia menghela napas panjang, "masalahnya aku pikir semua kerabat yang berhubungan langsung dengan keluargaku sudah menolakku. Aku tak pernah menyangka masih ada satu kerabat lagi... walau aku ragu bisa menyebut keluarga kaya raya ini sebagai kerabat jauhku atau tidak." Ucapnya dengan penuh nada lelah di setiap suaranya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang ingin tetap berada di sini?" Nyanko- _sensei_ mendengus, "Hmph! Kemana perginya semua keyakinan dirimu itu? Memangnya kau tega meninggalkan keluarga Fujiwara dan teman-teman SMA-mu begitu saja?"

Tepat setelah Nyanko mengatakan itu, Natsume memejamkan kedua matanya. Semua kenangan selama dia tinggal di kota kecil ini berputar di dalam kepalanya seperti gasing. Kenangan terindah, mengerikan, sampai yang menyedihkan.

Touko- _san..._ Shigeru- _san..._ Tanuma... Taki... semua teman-teman manusia hingga teman-teman _youkai-_ nya.

Bahkan Natori dan... Matoba.

Tidak.

"TIDAK! Itu tidak mungkin!" teriak Natsume cepat. Dia langsung duduk di atas tatami dan menatap Nyanko- _sensei_ dengan kesal. Melihat ini, entah kenapa Nyanko- _sensei_ tersenyum.

Dan senyuman itu membuat Natsume sadar.

Ya, jawabannya selalu ada di kepalanya.

Kenapa dia masih bingung juga?

Natsume tertawa kecil dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan yakin, "Benar. Aku harus menolaknya, aku sudah... mendapatkan kehangatan yang kuinginkan sejak dulu," ucapnya. Pemuda berumur enam belas tahun itu mengambil surat yang tadi sempat dia lempar dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama, "meski begitu, keluarga Akashi sudah mau bersusah payah mencariku hingga sampai ke pedalaman seperti ini. Setidaknya aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menawarkanku untuk tinggal bersama mereka."

Nyanko- _sensei_ hanya mengangguk, "Hm, hm. Terserah kau saja—" dia berniat untuk tidur sampai tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbuka dan dia berdiri dengan keempat kakinya, "AH! AKU LUPA ADA ACARA MINUM-MINUM DENGAN PARA YOUKAI KELAS BAWAH ITU!" teriaknya tiba-tiba hingga membuat Natsume tersentak kaget di sampingnya.

Tanpa perlu menunggu izin dari sang pemilik kamar, Nyanko- _sensei_ sudah langsung berlari ke jendela, "Aku pergi, Natsume!" teriaknya sebelum melompat cepat, naik ke atas atap.

"Ah, tunggu dulu _sen—_ " namun terlambat, kucing gendut itu sudah lebih dulu menghilang membuat Natsume menghela napasnya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat keemasan itu akhirnya hanya bisa diam menatap surat di tangannya. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng pelan sebelum berdiri kemudian meletakkan surat itu kembali ke atas meja.

"Baiklah, mungkin jalan-jalan dulu—"

Namun suara mobil yang berhenti diparkir di depan rumahnya memotong perkataan Natsume.

Pemuda yang juga masih berumur enam belas tahun itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Benar dugaannya, terdengar suara langkah kaki Fujiwara Touko—ibu angkatnya sekarang—yang berjalan ke arah pintu di lantai bawah. Natsume menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga perlahan sembari mendengar suara Touko di pintu depan.

"Eh? Se-Sekarang? Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" suara Touko yang terbata dan sekilas terdengar ketakutan membuat Natsume mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Takashi- _kun_ bahkan sepertinya belum memutuskan—"

"Karena itu, aku sendiri yang datang ke sini untuk berbicara langsung dengan Natsume Takashi."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Natsume sedikit tersentak sebelum mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu depan. Touko terlihat memakai bajunya yang biasa di rumah, kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dadanya, wajahnya terlihat khawatir namun juga sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Natsume mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum berjalan lagi lalu berhenti tepat di samping Touko untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang hari ini.

Kedua mata berwarna merah itu langsung teralihkan dari Touko ketika dia menyadari keberadaan Natsume. Rambut merahnya senada dengan kedua matanya. Dia menatap pemuda yang ternyata lebih pendek darinya itu dengan pandangan yang seakan menilainya secara sepihak. Di samping kanan kirinya telah berdiri pria berbadan tegap yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah.

Natsume mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Mempertanyakan siapa pemuda berambut merah itu di dalam kepalanya, namun mulutnya tak bersuara. Hanya saja satu hal yang pasti... Natsume tidak merasa asing sama sekali. Seakan dia pernah melihat pemuda itu di suatu tempat, tapi...

...dimana?

Laki-laki berambut merah dengan model sedikit _spike_ itu mengedipkan kedua matanya lalu membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda hormat, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Takashi _,_ " mendengar nama depannya membuat Natsume sedikit menegang. Dia menatap pemuda di depannya dengan perasaan campur aduk, setidaknya sampai pemuda itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aku Akashi Seijuro, saudara barumu."

Marga... Akashi.

Baik Natsume dan Touko langsung tersentak, mereka menatap tuan muda di depan mereka dengan perasaan campur aduk. Meski begitu, Natsume bisa melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa Touko terlihat semakin sedih dan mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seakan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan menahan diri untuk tidak membuat masalah baru. Natsume mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Soal itu, Akashi- _san..._ aku—"

"Ah, panggil saja aku dengan Seijuro. Toh, kita akan menjadi saudara," potong Akashi cepat dengan senyum penuh arti di wajahnya, "lagipula apa kita akan terus berbicara di pintu masuk seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada sopan meski tujuannya untuk menyindir tersampaikan dengan baik pada sang tuan rumah.

Touko berusaha memasang senyumnya yang terbaik, "Oh, maaf... kau benar. Silahkan masuk, bapak-bapak sekalian juga silahkan," ucap Touko sembari membuat gerakan untuk mengajak mereka semua ke ruang tamu. Para pria di samping Akashi itu melihat tuan mereka seakan meminta izin dan Akashi hanya mengangguk. Barulah setelah itu mereka melepaskan sepatu dan ikut berjalan masuk mengikuti arahan Touko.

Tapi, Akashi berhenti di tengah perjalanannya. Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Fujiwara- _san,_ apa aku dan Takashi boleh bicara berdua saja?"

Wanita berambut cokelat itu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Sementara itu Natsume yang juga ikut berjalan dengan mereka juga ikut berhenti. Touko tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia hanya menatap Natsume yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan dari pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu. Natsume kini menatap Akashi yang tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Baiklah, kita ke kamarku saja," ucap Natsume—tak bisa menyembunyikan nada dingin di setiap kata-katanya. Walau begitu, Akashi tetap tersenyum merespon kata-kata itu.

Natsume menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas, dia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan berlawanan arah. Membiarkan Akashi mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah melihat mereka berbelok di ujung gang, Touko segera mengabaikan firasat-firasat buruknya dan kembali menatap kedua tamunya yang lain.

"Tunggu sebentar tuan-tuan, saya menyiapkan teh dulu." Ucap wanita itu dengan sopan sebelum pergi ke dapur. Meninggalkan dua pria bertubuh tegap duduk di ruang tamunya.

 **#**

Di kamar, Natsume masuk lebih dulu lalu membuka jendelanya agar udara sore memasuki ruangannya. Akashi di belakangnya ikut berjalan masuk dan berinisiatif menutup pintu kamar. Pandangan matanya kini beralih untuk melihat setiap sisi-sisi yang bisa diperhatikannya. Kali ini Natsume yang memperhatikannya sebelum dia duduk bersimpuh di atas tataminya.

"Duduklah, Akashi- _san,_ " ucap Natsume, mencuri perhatian Akashi yang masih belum berhenti mengamati setiap sisi kamarnya. Akashi melihat Natsume sudah duduk di depannya, pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum lagi lalu ikut duduk.

Natsume mulai melihat kedua lututnya. Dia membuka mulutnya, "Aku tak menyangka sampai anggota keluarga Akashi yang datang ke sini. Maksudku, aku sempat berpikir agar aku yang datang langsung ke kediaman kalian mengingat juru bicara kalian sudah beberapa kali ke sini..." ucap Natsume pelan.

Akashi menggeleng, "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku ingin menjemput kakakku sendiri, 'kan?" pertanyaan Akashi membuat Natsume menatapnya bingung.

"Kakak? Tapi, bukankah kita seumur?"

"Kalau dari bulan kelahiran, kau masih lebih tua dariku, Takashi- _nii,_ " ucap Akashi dengan sopan. Suara Akashi saat mengucapkan _'nii'_ itu membuat wajah Natsume merona. Masih belum terbiasa dipanggil dengan sebutan itu, apalagi oleh laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Natsume menundukkan wajahnya, "oh, bagaimana dengan Taka- _nii?_ Lebih mudah disebut, 'kan—"

"So-Soal itu, Akashi- _san_..." suara Natsume yang memotongnya membuat senyuman menghilang dari wajah Akashi. Kedua matanya kini menatap Natsume yang sepertinya sedang merangkai kata-katanya dengan serius, "...aku berniat untuk menolak menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi."

Pemuda berambut merah di depannya hanya diam.

"Bukannya aku tidak senang mendengar masih ada kerabat keluargaku di luar sana yang ingin mengangkatku menjadi bagian dari mereka, tapi..." Natsume mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri menatap langsung kedua mata merah Akashi, "...keluarga Fujiwara adalah keluarga pertama yang menerimaku menjadi bagian dari mereka dan memberiku kehangatan yang bahkan aku tak pernah berpikir akan mendapatkannya. Di tempat ini juga... aku pertama kali memiliki teman-teman yang mau menerimaku apa adanya."

Natsume mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas lututnya.

"Aku... aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Karena itu—"

Dia membungkukkan tubuh atasnya dengan cepat di depan Akashi.

"—MAAFKAN AKU, AKASHI- _SAN!_ AKU MASIH INGIN TETAP DI SINI."

Teriakan Natsume yang menggema ke setiap bagian kamar tempat mereka berada sekarang tidak membuat Akashi bergeming sedikitpun. Untuk beberapa waktu hingga rasanya sekian menit telah berlalu, Natsume tetap memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan membungkuk dalam di depan Akashi. Menunggu respon yang tak kunjung datang dari laki-laki di depannya.

Lalu suara tawa kecil membuat Natsume membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau bicara apa, Takashi?" pertanyaan Akashi itu membuat Natsume mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung. Dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan tertegun melihat wajah Akashi yang tersenyum penuh arti di depannya. Rasanya mulut Natsume mengering ketika Akashi berkata dengan nada yang ditekankan.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki pilihan?"

Natsume semakin kebingungan. Wajahnya mulai terlihat pucat karena entah kenapa sesuatu terasa menekannya hingga dia susah bernapas. Sesuatu yang masih belum dia mengerti apa itu, "A-Akashi—"

"Aku yakin kau sudah membaca surat yang dikirim ayahku padamu dengan baik. Apa di sana tertulis kata-kata yang menawarkanmu untuk menjadi bagian keluarga Akashi?" pemuda berambut merah itu meletakkan tangannya di atas tatami, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Tangannya yang lain mulai meraih bahu Natsume yang masih terpaku di posisinya.

Di sini, senyum Akashi menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Tidak ada. Ayahku memberimu perintah mutlak. Jadilah bagian dari keluarga Akashi. Apa aku salah?"

Natsume mencoba mengingat setiap kata-kata di surat yang sebelumnya dia baca. Namun ketika Akashi mendorongnya paksa hingga terbaring kasar di atas tatami, ingatannya itu langsung buyar. Akashi menekan bahunya dengan kuat hingga Natsume reflek merintih. Pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang neneknya itu membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Akashi di atasnya.

Seakan langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, Natsume bisa melihat sekitar kedua mata dari pemuda tampan itu semakin menggelap hingga menunjukkan kilatan cahaya yang tidak biasa dari lensa matanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Keluarga? Kehangatan? Cinta? Kasih sayang?" Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat. Dan begitu dia membukanya, Natsume menahan napas melihat sebelah mata Akashi yang berubah warna... menjadi kuning yang bercahaya, "Aku bisa memberimu semua itu. Jauh. Jauh lebih banyak dari pasangan Fujiwara atau bahkan teman-temanmu. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dari mereka semua."

Mendengar ini, Natsume mendelik dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Akashi dari atas tubuhnya, "Jangan menjelek-jelekkan mereka atau—"

"Atau apa?" lutut Akashi mulai masuk di antara kedua kaki Natsume yang merapat. Natsume sedikit tersentak merasakan ujung lutut di bawah itu menggesek bagian tubuhnya yang belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun, "Kuharap kau sadar posisimu di sini, Natsume Takashi." Lanjut Akashi dengan pelan. Ekspresinya masih belum berubah melihat Natsume yang bahkan tidak bisa mendorongnya meski sudah berontak dengan seluruh tenaganya.

Perbedaan kekuatan dasar mereka terlalu jauh.

"Ugh, kau—"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun jika kau langsung menurut," tangan Akashi yang berada di bahu Natsume mulai merambat menyentuh lehernya lalu naik hingga dia memasukkan jempolnya ke dalam mulut Natsume. Membiarkan pemuda di bawahnya menggigit jempolnya meski tidak sampai berdarah, "kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Awalnya Natsume tidak langsung mengerti. Dia masih menatap Akashi di atasnya dengan penuh kebencian tak tersampaikan. Namun tekanan lutut Akashi pada selangkangannya di bawah sana membuat Natsume reflek mendesah dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Terlebih ketika jempol Akashi menekan lidahnya.

Kedua tangan Natsume yang memegang lengan-lengan Akashi mulai bergetar. Kedua kakinya yang berada di sisi-sisi kaki kanan Akashi hanya bisa menggesek tatami di bawahnya. Natsume mulai menggelengkan kepalanya namun Akashi sama sekali tidak merespon. Justru menatap semakin dingin pemuda di bawahnya. Membalas tatapan kebencian itu.

"...Kau tahu, aku sama sepertimu. Aku juga membencimu dan tidak punya pilihan lain," Akashi menekan jempolnya semakin ke dalam mulut Natsume hingga pemuda itu tersedak dan mulai kesusahan bernapas, "bahkan berbeda denganmu... aku sudah jauh membencimu sejak ayah mengatakan bahwa keberadaanmu bisa menjadi dukungan moral untukku. Seolah-olah kau adalah pengganti ibuku."

Akashi mulai menggertakkan giginya dan semakin menambah tenaganya hingga kedua mata Natsume mulai berkaca-kaca karena kesakitan.

"Kau hanya... orang luar. Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengganti ibu."

Bisikan yang terdengar olehnya tak bisa Natsume cerna lebih jauh ketika Akashi menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Natsume reflek terbatuk dan terengah kelelahan, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tadi sempat terhambat beberapa saat. Dia menatap Akashi dengan wajah yang berurai air mata. Bersuara dengan nada parau.

"Itu bukan... salahku dan kau tahu itu," ucap Natsume. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya ketika dia berbicara—masih dalam posisi berbaring, "aku bahkan tidak tahu kita memiliki hubungan sampai surat itu datang. Bagaimana bisa kau hanya menyalahkanku seorang!?" teriak Natsume di tengah suara paraunya.

Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam, "Untuk orang dari kalangan biasa, sepertinya kau masih belum mengerti posisimu di hadapanku," pemuda berambut merah itu mengambil tangan Natsume yang menutupi mulutnya lalu menahan tangannya di atas tatami, "perintahku adalah absolut. Jangan sampai aku mengajarkannya langsung pada tubuhmu." Ucap Akashi.

Kali ini Natsume yang menggertakkan giginya. Hanya saja hal selanjutnya yang Akashi tak pernah kira akan datang adalah... ketika pemuda yang seharusnya di bawahnya itu dengan berani meludahinya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

Kedua mata Akashi kembali menggelap. Natsume bisa merasakan cengkeraman Akashi yang semakin kuat pada lengannya hingga Natsume yakin pasti akan meninggalkan bekas. Meski begitu, semenit berlalu dan tidak ada gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Akashi. Laki-laki itu justru melepaskan tangan Natsume dan akhirnya berdiri dari posisinya. Menjauhi Natsume yang kini bangkit dan duduk dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

Akashi mengambil hp dari dalam sakunya, "Aku sebenarnya ingin menghindari cara ini," Natsume memperhatikan tangan Akashi yang mengetik pesan di layar hpnya dengan lincah, "tapi selamat, Takashi. Kau berhasil memojokkanku." Ucap Akashi dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu—" Natsume segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Akashi yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, "—Akashi—"

"Tu-Tunggu—jangan! Jangan! KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Natsume membulatkan kedua bola matanya mendengar teriakan Touko dari bawah. Dia berusaha keluar dari pintu kamarnya, namun dengan cepat Akashi berdiri tegap di depannya, menghalangi setiap jalurnya, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? MINGGIR! BIARKAN AKU LEWAT!" teriak Natsume, berusaha mendorong Akashi.

"Segala cara harus dilakukan agar kau mau ikut dengan kami," senyum palsu itu hilang. Kini Akashi benar-benar menatap dalam kedua mata Natsume yang ketakutan melihatnya, "sejauh ini aku belum memberi perintah kepada dua anak buahku untuk menyakiti Fujiwara- _san_. Hanya menahannya agar tetap diam di tempat." Kedua mata berwarna cokelat madu itu bergetar di depannya sementara Akashi menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Percayalah, aku bisa langsung membunuh Fujiwara- _san_ tanpa ragu setelah hitungan ketiga."

Mendengar ini, Natsume menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... kau tidak... serius, 'kan?"

Tapi, Akashi hanya tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya yang menatap Natsume dengan tajam tidak berubah. Hanya dengan sekali tatap, Natsume langsung mengerti.

Pemuda di depannya benar-benar serius.

"Satu."

 _ **PRAAANG**_

"TIDAK! TOLONG HENTIKAN! TAKASHI- _KUN!_ "

Teriakan Touko dan suara barang pecah membuat Natsume semakin panik dan berusaha melayangkan pukulan-pukulan pada Akashi yang bisa menepisnya dengan mudah, "Hentikan... hentikan—" bisiknya berulang kali dengan suara yang semakin mengecil di setiap pukulannya dan juga usahanya untuk merebut hp Akashi yang selalu gagal.

"Dua."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kedua mata Natsume semakin membulat ngeri. Pukulan beruntunnya berhenti. Kini dengan frustasi, Natsume mulai meremas kaos dan jaket yang Akashi kenakan sekarang, "He-Hentikan, kumohon..." bisiknya. Membayangkan siksaan yang mungkin sedang dialami Touko sekarang dan di sini dia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Tidak berguna.

Dia bisa menolong _yokai,_ tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa menolong manusia!?

Natsume mulai menangis, mengalirkan air matanya dengan teriakan histeris yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau masih belum mengatakan apa yang ingin kudengar, Takashi," ucap Akashi sembari melihat kepala Natsume yang telah menunduk, menyentuhkan pucuk kepala itu pada dada bidangnya. Cukup lama menunggu, Natsume tidak lagi mengatakan apapun. Hanya isakan yang bisa didengarnya.

Akashi menghela napas, dia mulai mengetikkan perintah baru dengan cepat di layar hpnya. Kemudian tangannya telah siap di atas tulisan _Send._

"Ti—"

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI!" teriak Natsume histeris. Cengkeramannya semakin kuat meski sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat hingga Akashi bisa merasakannya. Mulut Akashi terkunci rapat, ujung kepala Natsume masih menempel di dada Akashi yang menundukkan kepala untuk melihatnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku... aku akan ikut denganmu..." ucap Natsume pelan. Tangannya menarik pakaian Akashi semakin kuat. Air matanya terus jatuh menetes di atas tatami, "...ka-karena itu... jangan menyakiti siapapun lagi." Pintanya dengan suara yang lemah. Isakannya perlahan tapi pasti mulai terdengar menghilang. Akashi hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya melihat rambut berwarna pirang pucat itu lebih jelas sebelum mendesah pelan.

Pemandangan menyedihkan ini memang sudah yang seharusnya.

Natsume Takashi masih belum memiliki nilai yang cukup untuk membuat seorang Akashi Seijuro menghargainya.

Akhirnya dengan malas, Akashi menekan tombol _cancel_ sehingga apapun yang ada di pesannya itu terhapus lalu dia membuat pesan baru yang meminta dua pria di lantai bawah untuk melepaskan Touko. Setelah menekan tombol _send,_ Akashi mencoba memasang senyum terbaiknya sebelum memegang kepala Natsume dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Terima kasih, Takashi. Fujiwara- _san_ sudah aman, kau bisa tenang sekarang."

Getaran tubuh Natsume mulai terhenti dan laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apapun saat dia melepakan pegangannya dari pakaian Akashi. Meninggalkan bekas kusut yang sangat kentara. Natsume masih belum mengangkat kepalanya meski tangan Akashi masih memegang kepalanya. Dia seolah hanya berdiri mematung di depan Akashi yang perlahan tapi pasti kehilangan senyumannya dan berhenti mengelusnya.

Mendengus, akhirnya Akashi memegang dagu Natsume. Mengangkatnya agar kedua mata pemuda itu kembali menatapnya, "Hei—"

Tapi, ekspresi yang masih menatapnya penuh kebencian yang tertahan, kedua alis mengernyit dalam dengan jejak air mata di bawah kedua matanya, dan kedua mata memerah karena baru saja selesai menangis itu... membuat Akashi kehilangan kata-katanya.

Meski hanya sekilas, pemuda berambut merah itu bisa merasakan sesuatu mencubit hatinya.

Walau di saat yang bersamaan... ada perasaan asing yang menerobos masuk, mencoba memberi bisikan mengerikan pada tubuhnya.

" _Ah..."_

Akashi menelan ludahnya.

" _...aku ingin melihatnya menangis lagi."_

Tersentak menyadari apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya, Akashi membuka mulutnya lalu menarik kembali tangannya. Perilaku ini membuat Natsume sempat kebingungan namun memilih untuk tidak menanyakan apapun dan kembali membuang wajahnya.

Berusaha berpikir normal kembali, Akashi menarik napas lalu membuangnya perlahan dari hidungnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan sementara Natsume di depannya menoleh ke kiri. Tahu Natsume tidak akan memulai pembicaraan, akhirnya Akashi kembali membuka mulutnya saat dia meluruskan kepalanya menghadap Natsume. Memasang senyum paling ramah yang bisa dia keluarkan saat ini lalu dia membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Selamat datang ke keluarga kami, Takashi."

Entah kapan Natsume Takashi terakhir kali merasakan hal ini.

Ketika dirinya yang aneh, bodoh, dan lemah... kembali masuk ke dalam kandang para singa yang lapar.

Siap mencabiknya sampai habis tak bersisa.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Jadi, ini rumah kita sekarang," Akashi membuka pintu mobil di samping saudara barunya. Tetap tersenyum pada Natsume meski tahu tidak akan dibalas. Natsume hanya menatapnya dalam diam kemudian keluar dari mobil sembari melihat rumah besar bergaya Eropa di hadapannya. Ekspresi kagum terbaca jelas di wajahnya. Akashi tersenyum melihat pemuda yang polos itu, "ayo masuk."

Akashi kemudian menutup pintu mobil lalu membiarkan supir pribadinya memarkirkan mobil itu sementara dia dan Natsume berjalan berdampingan memasuki rumah lewat gerbang depan. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah menemui Akashi Masaomi, selaku kepala keluarga di sini. Dalam perjalanan mereka, Akashi sesekali melirik Natsume yang terus berjalan dengan posisi sedikit menunduk, masih tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Diam-diam Akashi mengingat pertemuan terakhir Natsume dengan orang-orang di sekitar rumahnya yang dulu. Semua pertemuan mereka dipenuhi dengan air mata. Akashi harus menahan diri untuk tetap sabar menemani saudaranya itu untuk menemui mereka satu persatu. Tentu saja tidak ada dari mereka yang langsung menerima kenyataan Natsume harus pindah tanpa pemberitahuan jauh hari sebelumnya.

Tapi di saat yang sama, tidak ada pula yang berani melawan Akashi Seijuro begitu mendengar nama keluarga pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Tak peduli seberapa besar keinginan mereka untuk protes pada laki-laki dengan tinggi 173 cm itu. Terlebih ketika beberapa di antara mereka tahu bahwa dia adalah kapten salah satu tim basket SMA yang paling ditakuti di Jepang.

Jujur saja, melihat orang-orang yang terlalu mudah takluk padanya itu benar-benar membosankan. Meski dengan posisinya yang berada di rantai makanan tertinggi, tetap saja Akashi terkadang menginginkan tantangan yang memicu adrenalinnya atau paling tidak, mengisi kebosanannya. Seperti pion _shogi_ yang bisa dia mainkan kapan saja.

Paling dari semua kenalan Natsume itu, hanya Natori Shuuichi yang masih bisa menatapnya penuh kebencian dan seolah-olah mengatakan dia akan merebut Natsume Takashi kembali. Entah bagaimana caranya.

Menarik juga. Akashi ingin melihat dia mencoba.

"...Akashi, ini ke arah mana?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat Akashi berhenti dan melihat sekitarnya. Dia tersenyum pada Natsume lalu menunjuk ke arah kiri, "Ke sini dulu, kita ke ruangan ayah," ucap Akashi lalu berjalan lebih dulu.

Mendengar kata 'ayah', membuat tubuh Natsume sedikit menegang sebelum dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya kembali lalu berjalan di belakang Akashi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi sampai Akashi berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, panggil saja aku dengan Seijuro," Akashi menoleh sedikit dari balik bahunya, "jika kau masih memanggilku Akashi, kau seperti memanggilku dan ayah secara bersamaan." Ujarnya.

Natsume mengedipkan kedua matanya dan mencoba tersenyum meski gagal, "Aku... akan mencoba," jawabnya pelan. Akashi hanya diam melihatnya sebelum kembali melihat ke depan.

"Kudengar kau punya kucing," Akashi bisa merasakan tubuh di belakangnya menegang, "kenapa kau tidak membawanya? Di sini tidak ada larangan memelihara kucing," lanjut pemuda itu.

Natsume terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri," jawab Natsume apa adanya. Tiba-tiba teringat bahwa dia sama sekali belum izin pada kucing gendut yang merupakan sahabat terbaiknya itu. Natsume tersenyum kecut.

Aah.

Dia pasti marah.

Sesampainya di depan salah satu ruangan yang terletak di pojok koridor, Akashi berhenti. Dia membuka pintunya lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya untuk memberi hormat pada sang kepala keluarga, "Ayah, Natsume Takashi sudah datang."

Masaomi yang sedang mengerjakan dokumen pekerjaannya itu mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat Natsume yang berdiri kaku di depannya, "Selamat datang dan silahkan masuk," ucap Masaomi. Namun ketika Akashi berniat menyusul di belakang Natsume, Masaomi segera menambahkan, "aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi aku ingin langsung bicara berdua saja dengan Takashi."

Mengerti maksudnya, akhirnya Akashi hanya mengangguk lalu kembali keluar ruangan. Dia menutup pintu ruangan sang ayah. Dia tak langsung pergi, menatap pintu dengan bahan kayu jati di depannya itu untuk beberapa saat.

Rahang bawah Akashi terlihat mengeras.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Natsume duduk di tengah tempat tidurnya, memperhatikan seragam Rakuzan yang terlipat rapi di atas kasur dengan ragu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas kedua lututnya.

" _Maaf baru menghubungimu sekarang... aku tidak tahu kalau cucu Reiko terus berpindah-pindah dari satu keluarga ke keluarga lain. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar, kau sudah tinggal bersama salah satu kerabat keluargamu yang paling dekat denganmu dan Reiko. Jadi, aku dan Shiori langsung berhenti mencarimu."_

Menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil seragam itu kemudian berhenti. Dia menarik tangannya kembali.

" _Semua sejarah hubungan keluarga Akashi dengan nenekmu sudah kujelaskan garis besarnya melalui surat-surat yang kukirim padamu. Kau bebas menanyakan apapun padaku. Aku akan menjawab sebisaku."_

Membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya kembali. Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Selain itu, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku—"_

 _ **KRIEET**_

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Natsume tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh cepat. Di depan pintu kamarnya yang baru, Natsume bisa melihat Akashi Seijuro berdiri dan menatapnya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, "Apakah ukuran seragamnya sudah pas?" tanyanya.

Natsume segera tersadar lalu turun dari kasurnya, berdiri tak nyaman di depan saudara barunya, "Aku belum mencobanya..." jawabnya. Dia masih tak tahu bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan santai pada saudaranya tersebut. Walaupun sekarang sudah genap seminggu sejak Natsume berada di rumah besar ini dan besok dia akan masuk ke sekolahnya yang baru.

Senyum Akashi terlihat menghilang. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "...Begitu."

Tertawa kaku, Natsume memegang lengannya, "A-Aku akan mencobanya sekarang, karena itu bisakah kau keluar?" tanyanya. Laki-laki berambut merah di depannya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kenapa?"

"...Eh?"

Melihat wajah polos di depannya, Akashi menghela napas, "Kenapa aku harus keluar? Ganti baju saja sekarang," wajah Natsume mulai merona dan akan berteriak seandainya Akashi tidak menambahkan, "kita berdua laki-laki, apa masalahnya?"

...Benar juga.

Natsume menutup rapat mulutnya dan membuang wajahnya.

Akashi kembali melanjutkan, "Ayo cepat. Kalau ternyata bajunya tidak pas, masih bisa ditukarkan sekarang." Ucapnya dengan datar.

Mendengar ini, Natsume menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menghela napas. Dia membelakangi Akashi dan mulai mengangkat kaos putihnya ke atas sampai akhirnya dia telanjang dada. Akashi masih di belakangnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sementara kedua matanya tak lepas dari tubuh Natsume yang ternyata sangat kurus jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh atletisnya yang cukup berotot. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam.

Melihat punggung yang putih, pucat, bersih, dan terlihat begitu terbuka tanpa pertahanan itu membuat Akashi mencengkeram lengannya lebih kuat... entah kenapa.

Belum lagi dengan bagian belakang leher yang terekspos jelas itu.

Akashi nyaris membuka mulutnya... membayangkan dia menggigit leher putih itu. Melukainya, membuat warna kulitnya berubah, dan memberi tanda yang jelas hingga seluruh dunia akan melihatnya.

Natsume membungkuk untuk mengambil kemeja abu-abu tua miliknya lalu memakaikannya pada tubuhnya. Natsume tahu dia berusaha tidak peduli dengan apapun yang Akashi lakukan sekarang, tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan tatapan panas yang ditujukan pada punggungnya. Kedua alisnya mulai mengernyit, menahan diri agar tidak membalikkan tubuh dan berteriak pada Akashi agar dia berhenti menatapnya seperti itu.

Meski begitu dia telah selesai memakai bagian atas seragam Rakuzan, sekarang masuk ke bagian yang tersulit. Natsume menelan ludahnya sebelum menoleh pada Akashi. Menunjukkan kedua matanya yang memicing dengan serius, "Aku tidak akan mengganti celanaku jika kau tidak membalikkan tubuhmu." Ucapnya waspada.

Akashi hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum mendengus menahan tawa. Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Natsume yang mulai berteriak kesal. Walau begitu, pada akhirnya Akashi tetap mengalah dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Natsume mendesah lega melihat ini kemudian dengan cepat dia mengganti celananya.

"...Selesai."

Bisikan Natsume membuat Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya. Di depannya, Natsume Takashi sudah berdiri tegap, memakai seragam Rakuzan yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak kekecilan. Akashi tersenyum puas melihat ini. Dia menyipitkan kedua matanya senang.

"Baguslah, berarti kita tinggal masuk sekolah saja besok," Natsume tersenyum melihat wajah senang Akashi dan dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu dengan senyum penuh arti, Akashi mendekati Natsume dan memegang sisi-sisi jas seragam yang dikenakan pemuda di depannya. Membuat senyum Natsume langsung hilang.

"Err, Sei—"

"Biarkan aku membantumu melepaskan seragammu dan merapikannya." Natsume mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Akashi yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, "Tidak perlu sungkan—"

Senyum licik yang menghiasi wajah tampan itu terasa begitu... menganggu.

"—kita 'kan saudara."

Kedua tangan Natsume yang tadinya ingin mendorong Akashi untuk menjauh langsung berhenti di udara. Natsume kembali menurunkan kedua tangannya lalu mencoba tetap diam dengan melihat ke arah lain. Kedua pipinya memerah merasakan napas Akashi yang mengenai wajahnya. Sesekali dia melirik laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, namun Akashi sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Dia hanya fokus untuk membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Natsume.

Sebagai anak yang tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki saudara—terutama yang umurnya tak jauh berbeda darinya, membuat Natsume bertanya-tanya.

Apa hal seperti ini... wajar dilakukan oleh dua saudara laki-laki?

"Takashi," panggilan itu membuat Natsume kembali melihat Akashi yang masih belum balas menatapnya, "apa kau masih membenciku?"

"...Hah?"

Kini kedua mata berwarna merah itu kembali menangkap cokelat keemasan di depannya.

Natsume menelan ludahnya, "Aku tidak tahu," dia menundukkan kepalanya, "meskipun aku ingin membencimu, tetap saja pada akhirnya aku sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam keluarga Akashi. Karena itu... aku merasa harus menekan perasaan ini dan menerima kenyataan." Jawab Natsume apa adanya. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, Akashi sudah selesai melepaskan seluruh pengait kancing kemejanya.

Ya. Benar seperti ini.

Natsume sudah terlalu terbiasa menerima berbagai macam jenis keadaan di dalam hidupnya. Dia sudah merasakan bagaimana melelahkannya untuk terus lari menghindari kenyataan yang pahit.

Sudah... cukup.

Akashi tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku senang mendengarnya," Natsume mengedipkan kedua matanya dan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Akashi ketika laki-laki berambut merah itu memegang bahunya. Menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah mereka, "tapi Takashi—"

Pegangan Akashi pada kedua bahu pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu menguat.

"—aku masih belum menerimamu."

Kedua mata Natsume membulat kaget, namun sebelum dia bisa bertindak, Akashi sudah lebih dulu mencium bibirnya. Kuat, sangat kuat, hingga mendorong Natsume yang langsung menahan dirinya dengan memegang tepi meja belajar di belakangnya. Butuh waktu untuk Natsume mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sampai akhirnya dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan mendorong tubuh Akashi dengan kasar hingga bibir mereka terpisah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" teriak Natsume sembari mengatur napas. Bibirnya bergetar, masih mengingat dinginnya bibir Akashi di sana. Natsume menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, wajahnya memerah sepenuhnnya. Dia ingin lebih mundur lagi namun apa daya meja belajar menghalangi gerakannya dan Akashi masih mengunci tubuhnya.

Akashi tidak menjawab apapun. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, tabung kecil yang berisi kapsul-kapsul obat berwarna putih. Natsume menatapnya _horror_ ketika Akashi membuka tabung itu lalu memasukkan satu butir ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa takut kembali menguasai tubuh Natsume yang seketika lupa bagaimana caranya bergerak.

"Sei—HMPH!?" dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Akashi memegang kedua tangan Natsume dan kembali mencium bibir Natsume. Bahkan kini langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Natsume. Akashi mendorong kapsul itu dan Natsume berusaha melawan meski gagal. Tubuhnya yang tidak pernah berolahraga langsung kalah telak ditekan oleh atlit basket tingkat SMA yang terkenal se-Jepang itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang pucat tersebut bisa merasakan obatnya tertelan masuk ke dalam. Dan setelah memastikan Natsume menelannya, Akashi melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan tali saliva yang masih tersambung dari ujung lidah mereka masing-masing. Natsume langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya, terbatuk-batuk sembari berusaha memuntahkan apapun itu yang Akashi masukkan ke dalam mulutnya... meski tahu itu percuma.

Kedua mata Natsume sudah berlinang ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Akashi marah, "Apa... itu?"

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Akashi tidak menjawab. Dari bawah sini, Natsume bisa melihat kedua mata Akashi yang kembali menggelap. Menatapnya dengan rendah seakan mengatakan...

" _Know your place in front of a king."_

Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali membukanya. Dengan senyum _twist_ di wajahnya, Akashi berkata, "Meskipun aku mengatakan aku tidak mau menerimamu, tetap saja kau akan menjadi saudaraku... mau tak mau," mundur perlahan, Akashi masih berdiri melihat Natsume yang harus mendongakkan kepala untuk melihatnya, "kalau bisa, aku ingin membunuhmu dan menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat. Tapi, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan ayahku nantinya, itu akan sangat merepotkan."

Natsume mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Dia ingin fokus pada penjelasan Akashi dan membalasnya tapi... apa memang udara di sekitarnya semakin panas atau—

"Lagipula jika aku menjadi kriminal, Kuroko dan yang lainnya akan membenciku." Untuk sesaat, senyum Akashi terlihat begitu teduh sebelum dia menambahkan, "Aku masih ada janji untuk bermain basket bersama mereka lagi... ini adalah janji yang tidak boleh dilanggar. Bahkan oleh penerobos kehidupan orang lain sepertimu." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang sinis.

 _Makanya harus kubilang berapa kali kalau itu bukan salahku!?—_ adalah yang ingin dikatakan Natsume. Tapi ketika dia membuka mulutnya, yang keluar hanyalah engahan, uap panas, dan suara rintihan parau. Natsume bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas hingga keringat mengalir dari sisi-sisi wajah dan tubuhnya.

Apa yang... terjadi pada dirinya!?

Melihat reaksi Natsume membuat Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, "Ah, obatnya bereaksi lebih cepat dari dugaanku," Akashi menghilangkan senyumnya, "maaf ya. Hanya cara ini yang terpikirkan olehku untuk membuktikan pada ayah bahwa kau tak akan pernah bisa menjadi pendukung moralku." Ucap Akashi dengan nada yang sedikit lebih lembut dibanding perkatan-perkataan dia sebelumnya.

Tapi Natsume tahu...

...itu semua palsu.

"Aka...shi..." bisik Natsume pelan. Dia berusaha menunjukkan betapa marahnya dia meski tahu itu akan gagal. Natsume merapatkan kedua kakinya, menutup bagian bawahnya ketika dia merasakan ada rasa yang aneh di sana.

Melihat ini, Akashi tersenyum penuh arti, "Tidak masalah jika kau memang ingin membuka kedua kaki itu, Takashi," Akashi berjongkok lalu menyentuh dada Natsume yang tidak tertutup karena seluruh kancing seragamnya telah dibuka olehnya. Tubuh Natsume mengejang merasakan dinginnya tangan Akashi yang meraba perutnya dengan pelan, "lagipula pada akhirnya aku akan melihat semuanya." Bisik Akashi dengan seduktif.

Natsume menggeleng dan kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong Akashi namun gagal. Akashi memegang tangan Natsume, menariknya paksa untuk bangkit lalu mendorong tubuh Natsume hingga pemuda itu jatuh di atas kasurnya sendiri. Dengan segala tenaganya yang tersisa, Natsume berusaha kabur selagi Akashi fokus melucuti seragam sekolahnya satu persatu sampai akhirnya dia sudah telanjang sepenuhnya di atas kasur.

"Ngh... Sei—hentikan..."

Tubuh Natsume bergetar antara ketakutan dan terangsang. Dia meringkuk menghadap samping, kedua tangannya mencakar sprei di bawahnya. Perasaan asing ini... Natsume membencinya. Tubuhnya panas dan terasa gatal, seolah memberi tahu pada otaknya bahwa dia membutuhkan sesuatu. Tangan kanannya perlahan tapi pasti turun ke daerah selangkangannya—entah apakah dia masih di bawah kesadarannya atau tidak.

Akashi melipat seragam Natsume, memberi waktu beberapa saat untuk saudara angkatnya itu agar dia bisa bernapas lega sebelum nanti berteriak di tengah permainan mereka. Akashi melirik Natsume yang membelakangi posisinya sekarang, meringkuk menghadap tembok. Pemuda tampan berambut merah itu hanya menatap Natsume datar sebelum dia mulai ikut naik ke atas kasur dan menyentuh sisi tubuh Natsume.

"Ayah tidak akan pulang sampai besok," kata-kata yang terdengar samar itu membuat Natsume semakin pusing, "kau bisa berteriak sekeras apapun. Tak akan ada yang datang menolongmu, kakak." Bisiknya di telinga yang terasa semakin panas itu.

"Jangan... panggil aku begitu..." Natsume mengatur napasnya. Dia bisa merasakan Akashi mulai mencium belakang lehernya. Memegang pinggulnya, mendekatkan bagian depan tubuh Akashi pada bagian belakangnya. Natsume menundukkan kepalanya, secara reflek semakin mendekatkan lehernya pada bibir yang terasa asing namun menghangatkan itu, "...jika kau benar-benar... akan melakukan hal hina seperti ini."

Akashi sempat terdiam mendengar itu. namun pada akhirnya dia tersenyum dan bangkit untuk melihat Natsume yang masih menghadap ke tembok itu meliriknya tajam, "Benar juga," ucapnya apa adanya. Dengan tangannya, Akashi memaksa Natsume tidur telentang di kasurnya sehingga dia bisa berpindah di atas pemuda itu.

Natsume tahu ini salah, tapi dia tak bisa menahan Akashi lebih jauh. Tidak ketika tubuhnya sendiri mengharapkan sentuhan pemuda berambut merah sialan itu. Kedua tangannya mencoba menahan dada Akashi, tapi bagian bawah tubuhnya sedikit terangkat untuk merasakan fraksi yang lebih dari pinggang di atasnya.

Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Akashi mengambil dasi seragam Rakuzan yang masih berada di dekatnya lalu mengikat kedua tangan Natsume pada tiang kasur. Ikatan yang kuat itu membuat Natsume merintih pelan, namun di saat yang bersamaan mendesah sembari mencengkeram dasi itu.

Akashi mulai dengan memijat kedua dada Natsume, mulutnya masih diam mengendus tengkuk Natsume, menikmati bau yang entah kenapa terasa membuatnya sangat nyaman. Kedua tangan Akashi mulai menekan _nipple_ Natsume, mencubitnya kasar hingga menariknya. Tak mau terlalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Apalagi jika dilihat dari reaksi Natsume yang berteriak parau dan justru membuka kedua kakinya semakin lebar—meminta sentuhan lebih dari Akashi di atasnya...

...jelas dia sangat menyukainya.

"Akh! Seijuro—hentikan aah!" Akashi mengabaikan semua itu dan bergerak semakin cepat. Dia menjilat leher Natsume sekali sebelum semakin turun dan menggigit _nipple_ di bawahnya membuat Natsume berteriak kesakitan dan meronta.

Tapi tentu saja pemberontakannya itu dipaksa berhenti begitu Akashi duduk dan menahan kedua kakinya. Natsume menatap Akashi di depannya dengan ketakutan... meski itu masih tertutup dengan kabut nafsu yang menguasai tubuhnya, "Jangan... jangan—"

"Tidakkah kau lihat?" tangan Akashi turun dan memegang kejantanan Natsume yang telah berdiri tegak dengan sedikit _pre-cum_ yang telah berkumpul di ujungnya. Wajah Natsume terlihat semakin pucat, "Tubuhmu yang memintaku untuk melakukan ini."

Natsume hanya menggeleng, namun dia langsung berteriak begitu Akashi memegang miliknya dengan kuat dan mengocoknya. Kenikmatan yang tak diinginkannya langsung berkumpul di bawah sana, siap mengeluarkan sesuatu dan Natsume bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin mengikuti keinginan Akashi.

"Ukhh—ngh—hen...tikan AAAH—"

Sampai akhirnya, Natsume mengangkat pinggulnya dan mengeluarkan cairan putihnya dengan cepat di tangan Akashi yang masih memegangnya kuat. Tubuh Natsume telah penuh dengan keringat, napasnya semakin memburu. Natsume tak menyadari Akashi yang telah membuka celananya dan mengusapkan cairan Natsume itu pada miliknya. Setidaknya sampai Natsume merasakan Akashi membuka jarak di antara kedua kakinya semakin lebar.

"Akh! Agggh—" suara Natsume tercekat begitu Akashi menerobos masuk lubang analnya yang tak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun selain dirinya.

Natsume mencoba mendorongnya keluar, namun gagal. Begitu Akashi sudah masuk seperempatnya, dengan cepat lubang Natsume berinisiatif sendiri untuk menarik masuk Akashi lebih dalam. Akashi menggertakkan giginya, dia memejamkan sebelah matanya erat merasakan Natsume yang terus menariknya. Dinding-dinding yang sempit seakan mengurutnya dan menjepitnya semakin kuat. Kedua kaki Natsume yang tadinya terus bergerak di sisi-sisi tubuh Akashi akhirnya kehilangan tenaganya perlahan tapi pasti.

Hanya butuh hitungan detik sampai Natsume menyadari Akashi sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Menatap pria di atasnya dengan kedua mata yang setengah terpejam, air matanya meleleh. Akashi membalas tatapan Natsume dan tersenyum penuh arti sebelum mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Natsume tersentak kaget dan kembali menarik dasi yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Kepalanya terhentak ke atas bantal, menunjukkan leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih, bekas-bekas hisapan yang Akashi berikan masih sedikit di sana.

Desahan-desahan Natsume terdengar semakin keras namun tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit atau protes di dalamnya. Akashi semakin kuat mendorongnya, menyentuh titik prostat yang mampu membuat Natsume berteriak semakin kencang. Natsume semakin yakin di pergelangan tangannya nanti pasti akan ada bekas ikatan.

Akashi terus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, menggeram pelan di setiap gerakannya, menggigit bahu Natsume hingga berdarah lalu menjilatnya. Terus menghantam titik yang dapat membuat Natsume menjepitnya semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya mereka datang bersama.

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menusuk semakin ke dalam sementara Natsume berteriak di dekat telinganya. Natsume merasakan panasnya cairan yang masuk melalui lubangnya di bawah sana sedangkan Akashi harus merelakan cairan Natsume yang mengotori kaosnya. Keduanya mengatur napas beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Akashi yang lebih dulu pulih lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Natsume yang menatapnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

Meski begitu, rasanya seperti Akashi Seijuro tenggelam di dalam dunianya sendiri. Dia seakan tak bisa melihat makna pesan kebencian yang dikirimkan Natsume melalui tatapannya. Kedua mata Akashi yang berwarna merah senada dengan rambutnya itu menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Sudah kuduga... kau memang cantik."

Natsume bergidik begitu tangan dingin Akashi menyentuh pipinya, mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Apa mungkin ada laki-laki yang secantik ini?" tanya Akashi pelan—entah dia sadar atau tidak. Jempolnya kini menyentuh bibir Natsume, mengusapnya pelan. Setidaknya sampai dia merintih karena Natsume menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah.

Akashi hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya menatap Natsume sebelum dia tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangannya. Dia mencekik Natsume sembari melepas ikatan dasi di atas pemuda malang itu. Napas Natsume tercekat dan sebelum dia bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, Akashi membalik tubuhnya sehingga dia berada di posisi menungging.

"Aka—AAH!" pada akhirnya Natsume berteriak begitu Akashi kembali memasukinya tanpa ampun dari belakang.

Kedua tangan dan lutut Natsume dipaksa menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Pria berambut merah itu membuka baju atasnya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kemudian Akashi menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga dadanya menempel pada punggung Natsume sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak. Dia meraih tangan kanan Natsume yang mencengkeram sprei lalu mengaitkan kelima jarinya dengan tangan Natsume dari atas punggung tangannya.

"Taka...shi."

Natsume meredam desahannya dengan bantal di bawahnya. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan teriakannya ketika Akashi membuka mulutnya lalu menggigit belakang lehernya. Kuat. Terlalu kuat. Bahkan di tengah hujaman kenikmatan itu, Natsume bisa merasakan kulitnya terkoyak dan dia menangis lagi.

"Kau—"

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada rambut Natsume yang terasa begitu lembut. Menghirup baunya sedalam mungkin. Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam, mencoba berkonsentrasi akan sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Lalu seketika kesadarannya mulai kembali dan dia tahu betapa salahnya perbuatan ini. Wajah ibunya yang sempat dia lupakan kini datang dan tersenyum di kepalanya. Pria berambut merah darah itu kaget dan membuka kedua matanya sesaat.

Meski begitu, Akashi Seijuro tetap mengabaikan semuanya. Dia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya...

...dan memeluk tubuh laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi saudaranya itu dari belakang.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Ah! Hei hei, Taka- _chan!_ "

Natsume menoleh untuk melihat Mibuchi Reo melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke arahnya. Di dekatnya, Hayama Kotaro dan Nebuya Eikichi yang sedang saling _passing_ bola basket kini berhenti dan ikut menoleh ke arah Mibuchi melambaikan tangannya.

Melihat para anggota reguler tim basket yang dia ketahui itu terfokus padanya membuat Natsume mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum melihat ke kanan kiri dengan kaku. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu membalas lambaian tangan Mibuchi dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Mibuchi Reo adalah salah satu teman terdekat Akashi yang dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman di SMA Rakuzan ini. Kepribadian Mibuchi yang santai dan sangat keibuan membuat Natsume melupakan rasa takutnya. Dia bisa berbicara tenang di tempat asing yang jauh dari tempat asalnya. Natsume berjalan menghampiri ketiga rekan saudaranya itu hingga laki-laki paling tinggi dari mereka dan berambut hitam tersebut bisa memegang kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Taka- _chan?_ Kau sudah makan, 'kan?" tanya Mibuchi dengan khawatir. Tangannya beralih dari kepala Natsume, memegang dagunya dan mengangkatnya agar wajah laki-laki dengan poni belah tengah tersebut terlihat jelas, "Kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Natsume tersenyum kecut dan menjauhkan tangan Mibuchi dari dagunya, "Aku baik-baik saja dan aku sudah makan kok," pria berambut pirang pucat itu tertawa melihat wajah Mibuchi yang tidak percaya dengannya, "sungguh! Aku tidak akan jalan-jalan ke sini untuk melihat kalian latihan jika aku belum makan," jawab Natsume apa adanya.

Mibuchi masih belum yakin, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan melihat Natsume dengan dalam. Kemudian Hayama menghalangi arah pandang Mibuchi pada Natsume, "Oh ayolah, Reo- _nee!_ Natsume bilang dia sudah makan, 'kan? Kau ini terlalu protektif padanya!" ucap Hayama dengan kesal sembari merangkul bahu Natsume yang hanya bisa tertawa kaku melihat mereka.

Mendengar itu, Mibuchi mendengus tak terima, "Apa kau bilang? Aku terlalu protektif!? Kalau begitu kau sebut Sei- _chan_ apa, hm?" tanya Mibuchi dengan kesal.

Meski begitu, itu adalah pertanyaan yang telak.

Natsume hanya bisa menahan senyum sedihnya dan menunduk. Tanpa ada yang menyadari perubahan sikap Natsume, pemuda dengan kulit paling gelap di antara yang lain berbicara, "Kalau untuk Akashi sih, perilakunya itu disebut posesif," ucapnya sembari mengingat perlakuan Akashi pada Natsume selama ini baik di depan mereka maupun orang lain.

Semua orang tahu bagaimana pria berambut merah itu terlalu melindungi saudara angkat yang seumur dengannya untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Terlebih lagi, mereka berdua adalah sesama laki-laki. Perlakuan Akashi yang tak wajar itu seperti menemaninya pergi ke kantin hingga ke toilet. Rasanya seperti Akashi selalu berada di dekat Natsume selama dua puluh empat jam hingga tak ada murid lain yang bisa mendekati anak baru tersebut.

Hanya tim basket regular saja yang masih bisa dekat dengannya dikarenakan Natsume mau tak mau harus menunggu kapten tim basket Rakuzan tersebut latihan sepulang sekolah sebelum mereka pulang bersama.

Dan sikap Akashi yang terlalu melindungi Natsume ini menjadi pemicu untuk Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya melakukan hal yang sama.

Meski begitu, terkadang ada momen tertentu dimana Natsume terlihat sendirian seperti sekarang.

Nebuya melirik Natsume yang melihatnya dengan tegang sebelum melanjutkan, "Mungkin ini yang dinamakan hubungan saudara yang tidak sehat."

 _ **BHUG!**_

Mibuchi memukul bahu Nebuya cukup keras hingga pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang nyaris botak itu menatapnya tak terima. Namun Mibuchi dengan cepat memotong, "Kau seperti menuduh Taka- _chan_ melakukan yang tidak-tidak! Menyebalkan sekali!" ucap Mibuchi.

"Tapi—"

"Reo- _nee_ benar! Jangan menuduh tanpa bukti, Nebuya!" ucap Hayama diakhiri dengan tawanya, rangkulannya pada Natsume semakin kuat. Mengabaikan korban rangkulannya kini sudah kewalahan dengan kekuatannya yang terlalu meledak-ledak.

Mibuchi tersenyum penuh arti lalu melipat kedua tangannya lagi di depan dada, "Lagipula kita harusnya bersyukur, berkat Taka- _chan,_ setidaknya Sei- _chan_ sudah sedikit lebih baik sekarang."

Mendengar ini, Natsume yang baru saja berhasil melepaskan diri dari rangkulan maut Hayama mulai menoleh dengan mengedipkan kedua matanya, "...Eh? Maksudnya?" tanyanya ragu.

"Seperti yang Reo- _nee_ bilang! Akashi perlahan tapi pasti sudah kembali ke dirinya yang dulu," Hayama men- _dribble_ bola basket di tangannya lalu menangkapnya, terus begitu beberapa kali sambil berbicara, "saat baru kalah kemarin, memang benar Akashi jadi jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kami mengucapkan terima kasih pada Seirin untuk itu. Tapi, tetap saja... kau tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaanmu terlalu lama." Ucap Hayama dengan ambigu sebelum dia mengarahkan bola basketnya ke arah _ring_ lalu melakukan _shot._

Natsume menatap Hayama dengan pandangan bertanya. Tapi, yang menjawabnya justru Nebuya. Entah dari mana, dia sudah membuka bungkus _potato chip_ di tangannya, "Saat latihan, Akashi berkali-kali tidak fokus dan menyulitkan kami. Dia jadi lebih sering menyendiri, bahkan Mibuchi terlihat kesusahan mendekatinya," perkataan ini membuat Mibuchi mengangguk setuju. Nebuya kembali melanjutkan, "yah, kami tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Mungkin Akashi menyimpan semua bebannya sendiri agar tidak mengkhawatirkan kami. Aku, Mibuchi, dan Hayama sudah biasa menerima kekalahan. Paling kami hanya merasa depresi sebentar, tapi Akashi—"

Nebuya menatap Mibuchi dan Hayama bergantian. Ekspresi mereka bertiga terlihat sama.

"—kau tahu 'kemenangan absolut' adalah prinsip hidup keluargamu sekarang 'kan, Natsume?"

Mendengar itu, Natsume hanya mengangguk. Dia mengerti. Sangat mengerti maksud ketiga anggota _Uncrowned King_ tersebut. Natsume membuka mulutnya, "Lalu apakah sekarang Seijuro masih—"

"Oh, tentu saja sudah tidak! Karena itu kami berterima kasih padamu," Mibuchi mendadak memeluk Natsume yang terlihat begitu kecil di depannya itu dengan senang. Natsume meronta sampai akhirnya dia berhasil mengambil napas di sela-sela pelukan Mibuchi, "sejak kau datang, Akashi bisa kembali fokus dan bersemangat! Kalau begini terus, mungkin kami akan kembali merebut gelar kemenangan kami tahun depan!" lanjut Mibuchi dengan dua mata yang menyipit senang.

Di tengah pelukan Mibuchi, Natsume tersenyum tipis. Mibuchi masih memeluk Natsume yang paling kecil di antara mereka semua dengan gemas sampai—

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Baik Natsume dan ketiga laki-laki lain yang ada di sana langsung kaget dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Akashi Seijuro terlihat tenang seperti biasa meski ekspresinya sedikit berubah melihat Natsume yang baru saja lepas dari pelukan Mibuchi.

"Ah, Sei- _chan?_ Kau dari mana?" tanya Mibuchi dengan lembut.

Akashi menatap teman terdekatnya di tim basket itu dengan datar sebelum dia memejamkan kedua matanya, "Aku tadi dipanggil Shirogane- _san._ Dia melarang kita latihan terlalu keras sebelum pertandingan _mock-up_ besok." Jawabnya. Lalu dia menatap tajam Natsume yang melihatnya bingung, "Karena itu kita pulang sekarang, Takashi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Akashi yang telah memakai _jersey_ tim basket sekolahnya tersebut langsung berbalik. Natsume yang segera menyadari perubahan _mood_ Akashi itu segera meminta izin pada yang lain sebelum dia berlari mengejar Akashi yang berjalan terlalu cepat.

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Lalu kejadian selanjutnya sudah diperkirakan Natsume karena ini bukanlah untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Menghisap milik laki-laki lain bukanlah hal yang Natsume perkirakan akan dia rasakan di dalam hidupnya. Terlebih laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi saudara tirinya.

Akashi berdiri menyandar pada lemari kamarnya, sebelah tangannya memegang permukaan lemari sementara tangannya yang lain meremas rambut berwarna pirang pucat di bawahnya. Natsume memejamkan kedua matanya, berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan sekarang. Sementara itu, Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sebelah matanya terbuka untuk melihat ekspresi Natsume ketika menghisap miliknya.

"Taka...shi," napas Akashi terdengar begitu berat. Namun Natsume tahu Akashi sedang memanggilnya, karena itu dia membuka kedua matanya, "apa yang tadi... kau bicarakan dengan Reo dan lainnya?" tanyanya. Berusaha menatap tajam pria di bawahnya itu meskipun gagal.

Natsume tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menghisap milik Akashi semakin kuat sebelum dia menarik diri dan melepaskan mulutnya, "Tidak ada," mencium ujung kejantanan Akashi, Natsume melirik ke atas, "kau tidak perlu khawatir, mereka tidak akan merebutku darimu."

"Aku tidak—gguh!" Akashi menggertakkan giginya begitu Natsume memasukkan miliknya lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Secara reflek, Akashi menjambak rambut Natsume, namun tidak menariknya paksa untuk maju maupun mundur, "Jangan lupa... aku masih bisa mengeluarkanmu dari keluarga Akashi." Ucap pria berambut merah itu di tengah deru napasnya yang berat.

Mendengar itu, Natsume rasanya ingin menjawab, _"Tentu saja, tuan muda."_ Dengan nada sarkastik. Tapi, dia memilih tidak melakukannya dan menghisap milik Akashi lebih kuat. Bahkan memajukan kepalanya, menekan Akashi hingga sampai ujung.

Natsume tak ingin menganggap dirinya sudah memiliki kemampuan yang cukup tinggi untuk melakukan ini. Sungguh.

Tapi, perlukah diingatkan kembali bahwa Natsume Takashi sudah terlalu terbiasa menerima kenyataan?

Hisapan-hisapan yang diberikan Natsume membuat kedua tangan Akashi kini berada di kepala pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu sekarang. Tanpa perlu diminta, Natsume sudah memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, membuat Akashi kehilangan kendali. Lelaki berambut merah itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, sedikit berteriak dan memajukan pinggulnya ketika dia akhirnya keluar ke dalam mulut Natsume.

Mempersiapkan dirinya agar tidak tersedak, Natsume memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Cairan Akashi yang keluar cukup banyak dan begitu cepat memenuhi mulutnya. Butuh waktu untuk Natsume menelannya perlahan tapi pasti hingga tak ada yang tersisa.

Natsume membersihkan cairan yang keluar dari ujung mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum dia berdiri. Akashi menatap dalam pria di depannya lalu dia menjatuhkan kepalanya yang lelah di atas bahu Natsume yang tidak bergerak.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan teman-temanku."

Kedua mata Natsume melirik ke arah yang berlawanan dari kepala Akashi yang menyandar pada bahunya.

"...Aku tidak suka."

Tanpa arti yang jelas, akhirnya kata-kata itu menggantung di udara.

Mereka tetap diam di posisi itu untuk beberapa menit... sebelum melanjutkan semuanya kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Kau masih belum merubah keputusanmu, Natsume?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Natsume Takashi menoleh ke sampingnya. Dimana seekor kucing gendut duduk di atas tembok rumah. Menatap Natsume dengan tatapannya yang serius seperti biasa, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan di balik itu semua.

Natsume memutar tubuhnya sepenuhnya agar dia menghadap lurus searah dengan kucing di depannya, "Sepertinya masih belum... Nyanko- _sensei._ "

Kucing yang dipanggil Nyanko- _sensei_ itu memejamkan kedua matanya lalu mendesah lelah, "Sudah hampir sebulan sejak pertama kali aku menemukanmu di sini. Toukou- _san_ dan Shigeru- _san_ sangat mengkhawatirkanmu lho." Keluh Nyanko- _sensei._ Dia meregangkan tubuhnya lalu berdiri dengan keempat kakinya.

"Kau tinggal dengan anak orang kaya itu belum terlalu lama, 'kan? Seharusnya dia belum memanipulasi pikiranmu sekarang. Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya kucing bernama asli Madara itu. Natsume hanya menunduk sedikit, menatap jalan beraspal di bawahnya.

"...Aku juga tidak tahu."

Membayangkan punggung Akashi Seijuro yang selalu berada di depannya. Sosok yang tak mungkin bisa diraih oleh siapapun yang tidak sederajat dengannya. Natsume memejamkan kedua matanya, membayangkan punggung pria yang selalu dikelilingi banyak orang itu. Punggung pria yang selalu dikagumi oleh siapapun itu. Punggung pria yang harus melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna.

Aah.

Jadi... itukah punggung pria yang kesepian?

Natsume membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap Nyanko- _sensei_ yang masih setia menunggunya. Dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya, Natsume berkata, "Maaf Nyanko- _sensei,_ ternyata aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi," mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, Natsume memberi jeda sejenak, "masih ada yang harus kulakukan."

"Natsume—"

"Aku akan membujuk ayah untuk membiarkanku menjenguk Toukou- _san_ dan Shigeru- _san_ agar mereka tidak khawatir." Natsume tertawa kecil dan mengangkat tangannya, "Paling tidak dua minggu sekali, bagaimana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Nyanko- _sensei_ menatap Natsume dengan kedua mata yang memicing sebelum akhirnya dia menyerah dan menghela napas, "Kau ini... tidak ke _yokai,_ tidak ke manusia... selalu saja merepotkan dirimu sendiri. Dasar bodoh."

Pria berambut pirang pucat itu hanya tertawa kaku, "Haha... maaf ya _sensei,_ " Natsume berjalan mendekati kucing yang masih diam di atas tembok itu. Menatap lebih dekat sahabat baiknya dan tersenyum sebelum menjulurkan tangannya dan memegang pipinya, "aku akan selalu mengingat pesanmu untuk tidak sembarangan mendekati _yokai_ yang berbahaya. Aku janji." Ucapnya dalam.

Kucing dengan warna dasar putih dan memiliki corak cokelat abu-abu itu mengikuti instingnya, menyamankan diri dengan sentuhan Natsume. Dia kembali mendengus, "Ha! Aku tidak mempercayaimu, kau pasti akan terlibat masalah dengan _yokai_ cepat atau lambat." Nyanko- _sensei_ berdiri lalu berlari menjauh. Namun baru dua langkah, dia kembali menoleh ke belakang.

"Masih banyak yang perlu kupersiapkan, karena itu aku akan datang sekitar tiga hari lagi. Tapi sudah kuputuskan, aku akan ikut tinggal denganmu dan tuan muda itu! Jadi, bilang padanya siapkan tempat tidur paling empuk dengan harga paling mahal! Mengerti!?"

Natsume mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Nyanko- _sensei_ dengan cepat mendengus sembari membuang wajahnya. Melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan ekornya yang bulat itu bergerak mengikuti gerakannya. Wajah Natsume merona begitu dia benar-benar mengerti maksud perkataan kucing tersebut. Natsume mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Ya! Hati-hati di jalan, Nyanko- _sensei!_ "

Tentu saja yang disebut tidak membalas apapun, sampai akhirnya dia berubah menjadi wujud kucing besar raksasa lalu terbang ke atas langit. Tepat menuju arah rumahnya yang dulu. Natsume tersenyum lebar melihat Nyanko- _sensei_ semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari menuju rumahnya yang baru sekarang.

Di perjalanan, Natsume tak bisa berhenti tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Akashi tentang kucingnya yang akan datang. Namun, suara petir menghentikan perjalanan Natsume. Menyadari hujan akan turun, Natsume segera mengambil payung dari dalam tas ransel yang dibawanya.

Benar saja, begitu payung dibuka, hujan langsung turun dengan deras. Natsume menatap langit-langit gelap di atasnya, para yokai yang berterbangan juga mulai mencari tempat berteduh. Beberapa di antara mereka berteriak untuk cepat pulang karena tidak mau membuat teman di sarang menunggunya dengan khawatir. Seketika Natsume juga tersadar dengan situasinya lalu dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kediaman Akashi.

Sesampainya di sana, Natsume langsung menutup payungnya dan memasukkannya ke tempat payung. Rumah sepi seperti biasa, seakan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sebelum membuka sepatu dan masuk berjalan ke atas lantai kayu, Natsume terdiam sebentar. Mengingat saat dulu dia tinggal bersama keluarga Fujiwara, selalu ada setidaknya Touko- _san_ yang menyambutnya dengan hangat. Tapi di sini... tak ada siapapun.

Hal ini membuat Natsume tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berpikir—

" _Apakah Akashi selalu merasa seperti ini?"_

Menggelengkan kepalanya, akhirnya Natsume berjalan masuk. Mengitari rumah yang besar tersebut, mencari seseorang yang harusnya sudah ada di rumah. Tidak menemukan sosoknya meskipun telah lama mencari, akhirnya Natsume mencoba memanggil.

"Sei—"

 _ **GLEGAAR**_

Suara petir membuat Natsume kaget dan reflek menoleh ke halaman belakang dimana cahaya kilat berasal dari sana. Tapi ternyata, bukan hanya itu saja. Kedua mata Natsume membulat melihat pria yang sedari tadi dicarinya itu berdiri di tengah halaman. Dia berdiri dan sekilas terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan hujan deras menghantam tubuhnya. Natsume hanya bisa melihat punggungnya dari sini. Dengan panik dia berteriak, "SEIJURO!"

Namun yang dipanggil tidak menyahut atau bahkan bergerak sedikitpun. Natsume menggertakkan giginya lalu berlari ke depan untuk mengambil payung kemudian kembali ke halaman belakang. Dia membuka payungnya dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Akashi Seijuro. Setelah mendekatinya, Natsume baru sadar bahwa anak tunggal Akashi itu sedang memegang bola basketnya dan kedua matanya menatap tanah di depannya dengan tidak fokus.

Merasakan air hujan tidak lagi menghantamnya, Akashi mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Kini melihat Natsume di sampingnya menatapnya khawatir bercampur marah, "Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan begini, bodoh!? Kau bisa sakit!" teriaknya.

Akashi hanya diam sebelum kembali melihat ke depan, "...Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah hujan," dia menyisir rambut merahnya yang sudah basah itu ke belakang, sehingga kini tak ada sehelai rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Entah kenapa hal itu menambah ketampanan di wajahnya, membuat Natsume melirik ke arah lain ketika wajahnya mulai merona, "hari ini... hari peringatan kematian ibu."

Ah. Natsume kembali melihat Akashi dari posisinya. Dia memasang ekspresi yang menunjukkan turut berduka citanya sebelum kembali melihat ke depan, "Di sini adalah tempat aku biasa bermain bola dan ibu akan menemaniku sembari mengucapkan semangat." Gumam Akashi sembari melempar-tangkap bola basketnya yang sudah basah di kedua tangannya.

Natsume diam melihat bola basket yang berputar di udara itu sebelum ditangkap lagi oleh Akashi, "Dan seperti biasa pria itu tak ada di saat seperti ini," tangkapan terakhir, Akashi tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali menatap Natsume di sampingnya, "ayo kita masuk."

Akashi mengambil gagang payung dari tangan Natsume lalu membawakannya untuk memayungi mereka berdua. Natsume hanya menurut lalu berjalan di samping Akashi sembari sesekali meliriknya.

Sesampainya mereka di dalam rumah, Akashi menutup payungnya sementara Natsume masuk lebih ke dalam untuk mengambil handuk lalu kembali. Saat Akashi berbalik, Natsume sudah lebih dulu melemparkan handuknya ke atas kepala Akashi lalu mengusap rambutnya hingga kering. Tubuh Akashi sudah sepenuhnya basah, begitu pula baju dan celana panjang yang dikenakannya. Kedua mata Akashi yang berwarna merah tersebut menatap Natsume yang sedang fokus mengeringkan rambutnya di depannya.

Menghela napas lelah, Akashi menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Natsume. Meski sempat tersentak karena kaget, pada akhirnya Natsume membiarkannya. Setidaknya sampai kedua tangan Akashi mulai merengkuhnya, meremas bagian belakang baju yang dikenakan Natsume, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. "Hei! Seijuro, kau masih basah—"

"Sebentar saja." Tangan Natsume terlepas dari handuk yang kini masih berada di atas kepala Akashi, dia sempat memegang kedua bahu Akashi untuk mendorongnya. Tapi begitu Akashi mengatakan itu, kedua tangan Natsume akhirnya jatuh ke samping-samping tubuhnya. Tubuh mereka berdua yang sangat dekat membuat Natsume bisa menghirup bau khas Akashi meski tercampur dengan bau hujan yang menenangkan.

Masih di dalam kesadarannya, Natsume mulai membalas pelukan Akashi. Menyentuh tubuh yang basah dan perlahan tapi pasti menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya itu. Natsume memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan detak jantung Akashi yang kini beradu dengan detak jantungnya.

Akashi Seijuro bisa membantah dan menolak keberadaan pria di depannya kapanpun dia mau.

...Tapi, itu tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa dia masih dan akan selalu membutuhkan Natsume Takashi di dunia yang kejam ini.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya sehingga dia dan Natsume kembali bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat minim. Mereka berdua saling membuka mulut, lalu Akashi yang lebih dulu memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Natsume. Menerobos masuk mulut seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi saudaranya itu.

Ketika Natsume memejamkan kedua matanya, dia kembali mengingat kata-kata ayah Akashi padanya.

" _Selain itu, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku—"_

Dan Natsume membalas ciuman Akashi... membuat ciuman di tengah hujan itu menjadi lebih panas dari yang seharusnya.

"— _tolong jaga dan didik Seijuro. Gantikan apa yang aku dan Shiori tidak bisa lakukan untuknya. Meski kalian seumur, aku bisa melihat kau jauh lebih dewasa darinya di berbagai aspek."_

Meremas kain basah yang berada di punggung Akashi, Natsume mengabaikan apa yang diteriakkan di dalam kepalanya.

" _Aku mengandalkanmu, Natsume Takashi."_

Apakah dia hanya mengasihani saudara angkatnya yang menyedihkan ini?

Atau—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **It's all twisted, the truth and my feelings**_

 _ **It's all painted out**_

 _ **Even though I know it's all in vain**_

 _ **I forced my self to smile**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Have I not hurt enough?**_

 _\- Toki Asako (Shinkai no Little Cry)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SELESAI WOHOO~~~ #berguling #yeaah Aku ngerasa yang di sini lebih fokus ke psikologis feel mereka hahaks #disentil

Terima kasih sudah mau commish ya Maggiee :* Semoga kamu dan juga readers yang lain suka dengan fic ini. Semoga feelsnya kerasa dan minim typo x"D Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau _review, fave,_ dan _alert. It's really appreciated, thank you!_

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before :3_


End file.
